Rashel the Vampire Slayer
by BluePhoenixWitchette
Summary: It's been generations since we met Buffy, now we're in the eyes of a new Slayer, Rashel Morgan.


Rashel the Vampire Slayer

It was the middle of autumn when Rashel Morgan realized she wasn't normal, she encountered 3 Vampires that were scared off when she was able to fight them off a little too easily for Rashel. Rashel was then stopped by a gray haired man on her street and he told her she was the destined Slayer of this generation, born to protect the world from Vampires and Demons, at first Rashel thought the man was a nut job before she remembered her odd encounter in the alley and the three "guys" who claimed to be Vampires and she scared them away. Rashel remained skeptic and asked the man to prove it to her, the old man nodded in agreement and told her to jump at the staircase above them, she refused until he explained why she had to, she inhaled and crossed her fingers, hoping this attempt wouldn't kill her...

It was December and Rashel was surrounded by nearly a dozen Vampires snarling and showing sharp long teeth and their Vampire faces, Rashel thought she could handle three Demons when she agreed to go on this hunt, until three Demons turned into about ten Vampires and Rashel swore she saw her death haunting her in front of her very eyes, clouded by dark faces and pointy teeth. Rashel shook the thought away and grabbed her stake in her right hand and her dagger in the left, a Vampire near the left back snickered at Rashel, Rashel glared back and inhaled reading herself to attack when...

Kimber shouted at the tall brown haired girl to "duck" and the girl turned around gaping in horror as Kimber shot two arrows at the crowd of Vampires, she guessed there had to be around 8 or more, all of them flashing their bright white fangs and dark clothing. The girl ducked with lightning quick speed just as the arrows flew over her head, they struck a Vampire in the heart and the other in the neck, _one down _Kimber thought to herself. She helped the brown haired girl up before she shot out two more arrows which aimed perfectly in the heart of two Vampires. "What's your name human?" Kimber asked emphasizing on the word 'human', the girl flinched like the word 'human' was a slap in her face, she stared back with a cool expression of pride. "I'm not a human...I'm the Slayer. And who are you-" Kimber was stopped as she ran at a Vampire that was running at her, stabbing him with a silver dagger. Kimber couldn't believe it, this 'helpless' girl was the Slayer, Kimber became suddenly worried that the girl would kill Kimber for what she was.

"Oh I forgot, my name's Rashel." Rashel said flashing Kimber a gentle smile, Kimber only stared shocked for a while. Rashel wondered why her "hero" had asked what she did, the girl must have been human too. "My name's Kimber, nice to-" Kimber was also paused as she stabbed a Vampire with a piece of old wood that she had picked up from the alley ground. Kimber and Rashel continued to fight off the few Vampires left and as the finally finished, Kimber and Rashel only stared in silence as the Vampire bodies burned in the peak of light from the Sun. "Great job, thanks for helping me...Kimber." Rashel said gasping out of breath. Kimber smiled and nodded in appreciation and started to walk away when she was pulled back by Rashel with what Rashel felt was strength she wasn't used to. "Wait, why did you assume I was a human?" Rashel questioned whispering as a few pedestrians walked by the alley. "You seemed scared and uneducated about fighting Vampires." Kimber replied hesitantly. "Oh...so what are you?" Rashel looked at Kimber's arrow case and laughed absent minded. "I-I...I'm a Demon. But I don't want to be though." Kimber looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Wow, really?" Kimber became confused at Rashel's unrecognized response, no other Slayer never reacted this way to Kimber before...especially not Buffy Summers, who she had known before she became a Slayer long before, and was nearly staked when her supposed boyfriend Spike pushed her out of the way, he explained that I was telling the truth and Buffy only told me to leave. Kimber hated hearing her old friend say that, rejecting Kimber with out any hesitation, only the understanding from Spike, that Kimber really did hate being who she was. "Um..yeah, why are you reacting so...calm and 'okay' with me being a Demon?" Rashel only stared confused back at Kimber. "Well if you don't want to be a Demon, it doesn't particularly mean you're evil, as long as you don't kill innocent people I'm okay with it. And plus, I haven't been doing this very long myself." Kimber smiled and reached into her back pocket for her special weapon which she named _Daemon _which meant, mythology a good or benevolent being, naturally being confused with the term_ Demon _which meant a evil or seductive being. She handed the beautifully carved blade to Rashel and she looked down at it studying it's magnificent artwork. "_Special_. But I can't take this Kimber, it's too beautiful." Kimber shook her head in refusal and shoved the blade back to Rashel. "NO! Rashel I want you to take it, I don't deserve it, you do. You'll save so many lives you have no idea." Kimber smiled approvingly and Rashel only held it with delicate thin fingers, carving along it's exterior. "Thank you...Kimber. It should be named, _Daemon_ in your honour." Kimber gaped at Rashel's ironic naming to the blade. "That's funny, that's what I named it,"

"ironic, nice." Kimber replied laughing. Rashel had been studying the blade and was studying Demonology for a while now and was acquainted with the common mistake by people thinking _Daemon _meant the same thing as _Demon _which fit the blade that was 'once' Kimber's a girl that was good, but mistaken for evil, which gave this blade the perfect name. Apparently Kimber had thought the same thing when she named it. Rashel slid the blade into her jean pocket and smiled at Kimber. "Would you like to join my team...it's called _Burning Vamps _my friend Charlie came up with it?" Kimber ran over and hugged Rashel, presumably replying 'yes'. "Obviously, we make a great Slaying team."


End file.
